Nygäär the Dark
male fey blooded rogue 1 / fighter 1 (ECL 3) CG medium humanoid (human, fey) Init '''+4; '''Senses '''low-light vision, darkvision 120 ft., Auto-Search; listen +4, spot +2 '''Languages '''common, giant, one god common ---- '''AC 17 (+4 dex, +3 armor) touch 14, flat-footed 13 HP 15/15 (1d6+1d10+4) Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +4 SR 12 Immune sleep spells and effects ---- Speed 30 feet. Melee mwk steel longsword +4 (1d8+2/19-20) Full Attack mwk steel longsword +2 (1d8+2/19-20) and hand axe +1 (1d6+1/x3) Full Attack SA Flanking longsword +3 (1d8+2+1d6/19-20) and hand axe +3 (2d6+1/x3) Ranged Spear +5 (1d8+2/x3) Base Atk +1; Grapple +3 Special Actions Sneak Attack +1d6 Spell-like Abilities (CL 2nd): 1/day—[http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/light.htm light], [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/detectMagic.htm detect magic], [http://dnd.arkalseif.info/spells/spell-compendium--86/close-wounds--3542/index.html close wounds] ---- Abilities Str 14, Dex 19, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 10, Cha 10 Feats able learner, two-weapon fighting Skills appraise +3, balance +10, bluff +4, disable device +5, gather information +5, hide +5, knowledge (local) +3, listen +4, move silently +5, search +9, sense motive +5, sleight of hand +4, tumble +10, jump +8, diplomacy +2, spot +2 Possessions +1 light hammer, iron longsword, thieves tools, father's bronze longsword (ceremonial), iron hand axe, iron spear, studded leather armor, mwk steel longsword, 17 silver, 37 gold, Heidrun's Milk (5 doses; heals 2d8 per drink. every hp healed = 1 drink), mwk short bow, 30 arrows ---- Weapon, Armor, and Shield Aptitude You can spend 1 hour in practice to change the designated weapon or group of weapon for any feat you have that applies only to a single weapon or a group of weapons (such as Ranged Weapon Mastery). You can change the designated armor for any feat you have that applies only to a single type of armor or armor type (such as Heavy Armor Optimization). You can change the designated shield for any feat you have that applies only to a single type of shield or shield category (such as Shield Specialization). You must have the newly designated weapon, armor, or shield available during your practice session to make this change. You can adjust any number of your feats in this way, and you don’t have to adjust them all in the same way. However, you can’t change the weapon choices in such a way that you no longer meet the prerequisite for some other feat you possess. Trapfinding Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Sneak Attack If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for an extra +1d6 points of damage. The rogue’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Skills appraise 1, balance 5, bluff 4, disable device 3, gather information 5, hide 2, knowledge (local) 1, listen 2, move silently 2, search 5, sense motive 5, sleight of hand 1, tumble 5, jump 5 Category:Viking